gods_monsters_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Isadora
Isadora, also known as The Seaside Paradise, is the current centre of trade within the mythical world. The current population is around 10,000-15,000 mythicals. Once ruled by an all-human government, Isadora is now self-governed by a council of mythicals; founded after the Mortal-Mythical War. Isadora is the most tourist-heavy city out of all the mythical cities, due to it's location on the Spanish seaside. Currently, the Isadorian council's strongest ally out of the cities is Enoch, as both are in favour of restoring the destroyed mythical communities. Geographical Location & Domains Isadora is located on the Spanish seaside, and is well-known for it's night-life and heavy tourist population. Although being open to visitors, locals within the city, specifically Downtown, are strong racists toward mortals. Mortal tourists are strictly forbidden of entering the Downtown Quarter due to the high crime rate against them there. The Living Country The Living Country is located within the centre of the city, and is where the Isadorian Council's meetings take place within the Royal Spanish Sanctum. The Royal Sanctum was the same meeting place of the all-human council before the Mortal-Mythical war, and was restored during Isadora's reformation. It is a highly respected building that has been standing since the founding of Isadora in 1621 AD, by the De La Vega family. The Living Country is home to the majority of noble households, and is the most expensive part of the city to live in. The area is also the location of the most ancient and beautiful architecture, as it has been preserved to keep the original image the De La Vega family wanted. This makes it an area which is also attracting hundreds of tourists daily, however is cleared after 7 o'clock every evening due to it's nobility status families wanting privacy. The Ladrones Spanish for thieves, The Ladrones district is the peasants district. Out of the four districts that make Isadora, The Ladrones is the second most populated area within the city. Families within the district are either unemployed or have low-paying jobs, and this results in a high homeless population in The Ladrones. It isn't pleasant, the condition of the streets and the high homeless population is the main reason for the blocked off entry of tourists. The architecture of buildings that make The Ladrones are tragically beautiful and decorated with what once was bright and vibrant colours, insides of buildings being decorated with art that are believed to be ancient religious tales, however are too damaged and faded to prove that today. It is unfortunate that these buildings are unable to be shown to visitors of Isadora, as they are so unkempt that it contributes to the unfortunate circumstances of this area. Isadora, with a swarded yet tragic history, has a Paradise-like reputation and is a haven for those who wish to escape the "real world", therefore, The Ladrones must be hidden from tourists to maintain this image. The Mercados The Mercados is the second most wealthy district that makes Isadora, underneath The Living Country. It is home to the many markets and night-life, and is only residential to business owners within the district. The Markets consist of a range of stalls from your general needs, such as vegetables, fruit and meat, to tourist-attractions such as famous tapestries stalls, incense, wooden decorations and other appealing and aesthetically beautiful stalls. The Mercados is also home to the famous night-life that is a grand attraction for the city. With street performers, clubs and bars, The Mercados at night, every night, is a once-in-a-lifetime view. However, with a strong-business centred district comes a lot of illegal business, as well. The Mercados is home to most drug lord businesses, which are unknown to the Isadorian Council. The Downtown The Downtown has the highest population within the city and is well-known by Isadora's residents to be the most racism-heavy district in Isadora. Mortal visitors and tourists are completely restricted from entering The Downtown district due to it's extremist racism and, in the past, a high crime rate against them. The Downtown is not usually entered by other residents, and is known as the "Infernal District" by most residents due to the crime rate and unpleasant population. The majority of the population with The Downtown are a branch of pro-nazi idealists who mostly aim their beliefs toward mortals as a whole. During the Mortal-Mythical War, these idealists targeted humans who populated Isadora and were large contributors in the wiping out of the mortal population within Isadora. Culture Known for its raucous festivals and ruby-red sangria, Isadora has long been an immensely popular tourist destination, though moreso after the second mythical war and eradication of mortals. Like many parts of Spain, Isadora has an extraordinary artistic heritage which is portrayed in its decorative architecture and gothic cathedrals. Historical Overview Up until the late 1600s', Isadora was crowned as the Capital of the Mythical World, but a macabre turn of events led to the cities downfall. The history of Isadora is a warded tale and though today it has faded into the background, the remnant of the evil that marred Isadora still remains to the North East boarder of the City. As in many Mythical places all over the world in that time, vampirics were known as the superior race and many of their noble families ruled across mythically-dominated cities, including Isadora. The mysterious death of the last living De La Vega's - the oldest Hispanic vampire family to date - the city lost its last vampiric ruler. The white marble structures that once glistened in the glory days of the city fell into disrepair and the long, white beaches went unkempt for nearly 300 years. Until, that is, a court of Norwegien elves came upon the wreck and ruin. They sensed that the place had been torn from nature, twisted and tormented by an old evil that lurked there in the villa atop one of the coastal hills, walls painted with blood. The court found themselves tragically torn and after some pleading from one of the daughters, began repairs on the old city. The younger members of the court voted against their more experienced elders in hopes that they could bring the city 'up to date'. For centuries since the Court arrived, the city was sculpted into a nature reserve of sorts; a haven of peace and tranquility for mythical creature's of all creeds. The son of the court head swayed his mother, like she had persuaded her father to save the city, and seeing that he in her likeness had plans for Isadora as she did as a young girl - she allowed him to fulfill his wish. So Isadora changed once again, and has blossomed into the vivacious hub that is it today. The scent of saltwater always seems to linger in the air, as the sun beams down on the city almost all year around to remind the residence that even in this modernized mythical city, nature is never too far away. Today the shadows of Isadora's eerie past have long since vanished and the city has risen from its decay; it is now a well-known coastal resort with the modernization of the mortal world. Aisling and Sabella DeAngelis own several properties across the city including their family villa, and the former queen Karou has recently purchased a home not far from the city.